At present, various mobile terminals have become one of the commonly used communication tools in the daily lives of people. The mobile terminals being mobile phones is taken as an example, and the mobile phones are designed with different styles for different crowds. Accompanied by the arrival of an aging society, there are endless mobile phone designs suitable for the elderly. With simplified mobile phone menu functions as well as oversize key screen-printing and the ring volume and so on, the mobile phones are more suitable for older people. However, it is not difficult to find that the design of the current cell phones appropriately used by the older people primarily focuses on aspects such as operation simplicity, function practicality and use friendly but it does not have enough considerations on aspects such as alarm processing in the case of safety monitoring and emergency.
In order to provide truly love and care for the elderly and remove the worry from their children's busy work, it is very necessary and urgent to provide a complete monitoring so as to carry out rescue measures for the elderly. The mobile phone for the elderly proposed in the Chinese patent application whose application number has 200710075357 simply introduced the alarm module configured to alarm when the mobile phone is in collision so as to turn to the people around it for help. However, this method solely relies on the alarm to attract other people's attentions, but the user is still in a passive waiting state. Moreover, even if a function of automatically dialing a preset number is supplemented, due to the lack of design in the automatic interaction ability, when the user is in special situations, such as when staying alone, and if the user suddenly loses the communication ability, he/she is still unable to obtain rescue in time. According to statistical reports, even if the people is in the most advanced areas of the emergency ambulance facilities, the fastest rescue that the party can obtain usually needs to wait for 5 minutes after the alarm. Therefore, how to perform real-time monitoring for the user requesting for help, take rescue measures in time, and win the rescue time all need to be solved and implemented.